1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a printing peripheral, and more specifically to a method for moving a media sheet within an imaging device and entering the media sheet into a feed nip in a substantially deskewed alignment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional printers, scanners, and all-in-one devices utilize a series of rollers to pick a media sheet and move the media sheet along a media path within the device. The media sheet is moved to a feedroll that advances the media sheet into the scanning or image transfer section of the device. A primary cause of paper jams is an incomplete pick resulting from the media sheet not reaching the feedroll. The optimal rotational distance required to move a media sheet from a known point to the feedroll can be difficult to determine due to slipping from mechanical and frictional variations and differing media stiffness.
In order to avoid a paper jam, the device's rollers must push the media sheet the entire distance to the feed roller. If the rollers are stopped too soon, the media sheet will not make it to the feed rollers and a paper jam may result. However, if the rollers run too long unpleasant noise and unnecessary tire and motor wear may occur. Further, if the rollers run too long, in some instances, the media sheet may be pressed against the feed rollers too hard thereby resulting in folds or dents in the paper. Previously, the method to address this situation was to set the distance from a known point, such as the location of a sensor, to the feed rollers for each media type to the longest needed throughout the printer life. This method reduces the probability of a paper jam. However, as previously stated, this may result in unpleasant noise and unnecessary wear. This method also requires the user to select the correct media type and/or the media detection of the device to properly detect the media type.
It is also desirable that the media sheet enter the feed rollers in a substantially deskewed alignment. If the media sheet is skewed as it enters the feedroll, the media sheet will be skewed when it passes through the scanning section or the image transfer section. Consequently, the resulting scan or print will also be skewed.
Given the foregoing, it will be appreciated that a method for moving a media sheet within an imaging device that adaptively determines the optimum rotational distance to the feedroll for various media types is preferable. It is also preferable to adjust to variation between devices and to changes over the life of a device. Further, it is preferable that such method provide for entry of the media sheet into the feedroll in a substantially deskewed alignment.